


Your soul

by Lukkas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Male Frisk (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Spoilers, Teenage Frisk (Undertale), The Surface (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Verbal Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukkas/pseuds/Lukkas
Summary: After leaving the Underground alongside monsters, Frisk did not stop thinking about Asriel who was left behind and condemned to live as a flower. Unhappy, he searches on the surface for a way to make the prince return home in his true form.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. I tried

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it
> 
> P.s: This story was not written by an english native speaker, be patient with my mistakes and feel free to correct me if I do something dumb.

The boy opened the door and went inside the apartment; he dropped the backpack next to it and walked head down to his room. The place was not too big, it had what was needed, a bedroom, a kitchen and a bathroom. It was what Frisk was able to afford in a big city with the financial assistance he receives from the government, being the ambassador of the underground has its advantages. A lightning strike between the clouds made the dark parts of the apartment as bright as during the day, Frisk did not react; he was too old to be afraid of a lightning. Before lying on the bed he got rid of the shoes that already hurt his feet at that point, when he lay down he could feel his muscles relaxing and thanking him for that little rest. The contact between the pants with the bed made he feel an object inside his left pocket, slowly he moved his hand and took the smartphone out. He pressed a button and the screen lit up with an almost blinding light but he quickly lowered the brightness so as not to annoy his eyes too much, the first notification to appear was one that said “9 missed calls from Mom."

Frisk knew he should call her; he knows Toriel well and knows how worried she must be about her child who now lives far away from Mt. Ebott in a big city with no one from his monster family around to support him. But he didn't feel comfortable enough to do so. Instead, he scrolled down his contact list and found the name of another friend, he took a deep breath and pressed the green button to call his number and put the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?” The human heard his voice “It is you, isn’t it?”

“Hi sans” Frisk said.

“Look at that, it is not too common to hear you talking”

He giggles.

“Yeah I know.” He admits “How’s everyone?”

“Tori is fine, after you moved she’s been a bit lonely. But do not worry, Papyrus and me always visit her to bright up her day. Anyways she misses you, kiddo.”

Frisk smiles a bit.

“And dad?”

“The king is working with gardening. After all the political stuff involving the monsters ended he looked for something he liked and he seems satisfied about that.”

“That’s good, what about Undyne and Alphys?”

“After their honeymoon Undyne got back at her work as a police officer and Alphys became a teacher.”

“Did not think Alphys would pick a job that involves that much social interaction.” He laughed at his own statement.

“You’re not wrong, Undyne is helping her a lot. I must say she had a good fishing.”

This one was really bad, but Frisk laughed anyways.

“Papyrus?”

“Making friends, everyday he is discovering something new about human culture, you know how he is excited about everything. He hasn’t decided about a job or something like that then I let him do what he wants. I think having this freedom is the best for him.” Sans sounded excited when talking about Papyrus. “What about you Frisk?”

“I’m fine.”

Sans waited for him to say something else, but he didn’t.

“Why did you call me instead of Toriel? Is there something you wanna tell me?”

He sighed.

“I failed sans.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Since we left the Underground I’ve been searching for this, I moved from our town because of this, trying to find something that would help him, but I failed. Although human technology is as advanced as monsters’, it cannot do miracles.” His voice weakened. “Every day I wake up and think about him alone and abandoned in the Underground. I think about why I left him there and it hurts so much because I know I should go there and get him, but in his current state he would never accept to go with me.”

“Kid I-”

Frisk kept talking

“I know mom miss me and I miss all of you too, but I can’t look to that mountain again without knowing this problem is solved.”

“Kid, what are you talking about?”

“Asriel Dreemurr”

Sans became quiet.

“I’m sure you know what he became, Sans.” Frisk’s voice had some melancholy with it.

“Yes.”

“I didn’t want to just throw all of this at you, but it is so hard to have been trying so much and for such a long time but never find ANY success. Not even a hint, a clue, anything.” Frisk’s eyes watered. “I should have hugged him harder and said that I will do everything to save him, to make him become himself again. But no, I stayed quiet watching he go away and live the rest of his life as a flower.”

Frisk's vision blurred, the tears stared to stream down his face, Sans just stood there listening from his side of the call. The skeleton waited until the boy calmed down and cleared his eyes on his shirt.

“Feeling better?”

“Yes...”

“Going to a better school in another city was just an excuse to try to get a SOUL for Asriel?”

“I now I should have told you. But I was afraid you would stop me.”

“Heheh. Stop you? What mad monster would do that?”

“But-”

“Listen. I know how you feel. Believe me I know what is like to spent years looking for someone you’ll probably never get back and the more you try the worse you feel, until one day I…” He paused. “Knew when to stop”

“…”

“I know you’re not the kind of person that gives up easily after all you’ve been through, but sometimes we need to stop before it’s too late.”

“I can’t”

“Huh?”

“I mean, If I had give up when Asr- Flowey killed Asgore and stole the human souls, I would get to the surface, but all of you would never see the sky again. If I did not give up when I wanted a better ending for you, I cannot do otherwise when it is about him.”

“Did you think about getting a SOUL from another human who passed away recently?”

“I thought about it, but I don’t know if their family would allow giving the soul from their loved one to a completely strange. It would be selfishness anyways. And monster SOULS shatter right after their death, what makes collecting it almost impossible, the same problem would happen though.” Frisk sniffed.

“Then what kind of solution you are looking for?”

“An artificial soul. But humans cannot recreate it, no one can.”

“I am sorry about that.”

Both of them stayed quiet. Then Frisk laughed melancholically

“I thought about giving him my own…”

“W-What?”

“Don’t worry, I’m not doing that. I don’t wanna die and I don’t want him to feel guilty about something like this.”

“You are not in a really frisky spot.” The human smiled at that one. “Looking through your current options, for Asriel to win, someone will have to lose.”

“I know.” He answered, and then begged. “What do I do Sans?”

“You came this far doing what your heart thought was right, I think this is the only thing I can say to you. No one will judge you if for once you think about your own wishes instead of everyone else’s. It does not matter the path you follow. I believe will be the right one.”

Sans’ words made him feel warm. Frisk smiled.

“Thanks Sans, you’re a good friend.”

“You’re welcome kiddo. You can call me again if you need to, Papyrus would love to help.”

“Sorry for throwing those things at you, it’s been six months. I have talked to so many people I lost the count.”

“What’s your plan right now?”

“I don’t know. Maybe talking to more people, but I’m not too optimistic.”

“Just remember of not carrying everything on your shoulders okay? This is not the first time you do it.”

“Sorry, I will try”

“Well I guess that’s it. Good luck Frisk.”

“Thank you. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Click

Frisk dropped the phone somewhere on the bed and stared at the bedroom ceiling. It rained incessantly outside, which only added an extra melancholy to the moment. He wondered if it is worth to maintain this endless search for Asriel’s SOUL, but he was too afraid of answering his own question. Soon his eyes closed and the boy fell asleep.

The uncertainty of the next day filled him with determination.


	2. He won't give up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.

Frisk opened his eyes as if it were the first time he did in ages. Their lids seemed to stick together with an inexplicable urge to remain closed. It took a few seconds for the boy to locate himself in reality, then he picked up the phone by his side to see what time it was. He almost had a panic attack when he saw it was already 9 am, but then he remembered it was Saturday and he would have no appointment for that specific weekend.

“I don't even remember the last time I had a break.” He talked to himself.

He got up and went to the bathroom, after the shower Frisk felt his body much lighter. He put on his usual purple striped shirt — not the same one he wore in the Underground, that one hasn't fit him in a long time, he asked Toriel for new ones — and put on jeans and light sneakers. Frisk looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, his brown hair that was almost shoulder-length was messy. He combed and felt ready to leave. He took the keys, the phone and went out the front door.

There was a nice coffee shop near his apartment where he could buy butterscotch-cinnamon pie, it only took a few minutes of walking from the building he lived to get to there. The atmosphere was quite pleasant, the floors and walls were decorated in light wood, it had tall benches near the counter and a few tables for two spread around the establishment. The manager was already used to his visits. The pie slices were not so cheap, but as he did not go there so often it didn't affect his bills payments.

“Good morning Frisk.” A man about 50 years old with gray hair and a thin beard was the one who managed the cafeteria. “The usual?”

“Good morning.” He tried to smile as best he could. “Yes thanks.”

Frisk sat at the table in the corner, not facing the entrance, he was not in the mood to look and be looked at by people. Inside the coffee shop only a few benches and tables were occupied. He noticed a specific customer staring at him from the other side of the establishment, at first he thought it was just in his mind, but as the seconds went by he started to feel uncomfortable.

“Here it is.” The waiter blocked his line of sight when he brought the pie slice.

“Oh, thank you.”

When the waiter left to serve other customers, the one who was staring at him had left. It would be a relief if the person didn’t suddenly appear beside him which almost made Frisk fall from his chair. He was a young man, even though he was older and taller than Frisk. The man had short black hair and wore a very formal outfit; he had a suit and carried a suitcase. Frisk almost thought the government was coming to arrest him.

“M-May I help you...?” That's all Frisk managed to say.

“You're Frisk Dreemurr, aren't you?” The man’s expression which was serious the whole time became a smile when Frisk nodded. “I can't believe I would find you right here.”

“Who are you?”

“Oh where are my manners” He sat in the chair opposite to Frisk’s and gave him a handshake. “My name is Ronald Stuart, I'm a scientist. I came to this city because I heard about you.”

“What you heard about me?”

“About your search after you left the Underground.”

Frisk's low spirits were reduced even further.

“Oh, that failure...”

“I’ve also been told that you were not very successful, trying to recreate a monster soul would spend an amount of resources no one in the world can afford and yet the chances of failure are there and are very high, after all this has never been tried before.”

“That's what they told me, over and over again.” He ate a mouthful of pie.

“That's also why I'm here. I work at MagLabs, you were at our branch last week.”

“The huge building on Oak Avenue?” Ronald nodded. “They told me it would be a miracle to get even 1% of the equivalent of a monster soul.”

“Well that's true.”

“Then why do you-“

“We all believed that until a few days ago.” He put the suitcase on his lap and took a paper from inside. “MagLabs received the license from king Asgore to explore the mineral resources of Mt. Ebott as long as we do not interfere in its biology or destroy the buildings the monsters left behind because there are still those who don't want to go to the surface.”

Frisk felt his chest tighten hearing the last part.

“I hope your company really does that, that place is like a second home to me.”

“Asgore said the same thing, but don’t worry the monsters left there will not even notice our presence.”

“This is good... I think... But what all of this has to do with me?”

“We found this.” He passed the paper to Frisk, it was a photograph of a crystal that shone a strong blue light, the younger one stared at the man with a confused expression. “Allow me to explain. When we started the mining, at the beginning we found nothing different from what we would find in any region with similar characteristics. But when we got closer to where the barrier was, these things were everywhere inside the underground caves.”

“And what are these things?”

“They are crystals that store energy. And it is not common energy, when it came to us in the laboratory we were not sure, but after doing some research we discovered incredible things. This mineral stored large amounts of magical energy within it.”

“I've heard about magical energy, it's a part of what souls are made of, right?”

“Exactly. That's the moment when you join the conversation. Normally to produce magic energy we’d need to convert large amounts of other energy sources to produce a minimum, so recreating a monster's soul would be almost impossible. But with this discovery and a little more research, it may be possible in a much shorter time than we would have ever imagined before.”

Frisk's expression changed, his neutral face became a smile of hope, but...

“Why are you telling me all this? It's not like you're not going to earn tons of money for whatever this is gonna be used for.”

“Before answering this question, I want to ask you another question.” He paused. “Why? What is your motivation behind this? You didn't explain when you were at MagLabs before.”

Frisk pursed his lips and looked down, not quite sure how to formulate the answer.

“Well... I... Hm... I want to give this soul to a friend.”

“What? This friend is alive, isn't he?”

“He is... I mean... Not quite... It's complicated.”

“Frisk?”

“Bad things happened to him down there and he changed because of those things. So if I give him the soul... Maybe I can get him back.”

“I certainly don't understand what you're saying. But I believe in you.”

He looked at Ronald, his eyes widened.

“Oh really?”

“You wouldn't be after the soul for so long if it wasn't for something important, would you?”

Frisk smiled and nodded. Ronald continued.

“Then I'll answer your question.”

…

“Heya”

Sans stared at the golden flower garden in the room where Asgore's throne once was when the Underground was still populated. Despite the time that has passed, the place did not appear to have suffered from the absence of the king of monsters. The skeleton's voice echoed through the room and no response came in return.

“Come on pal, I know you're there.”

“What is it?” One flower stood out among the others. Flowey looked slightly irritated.

“I wanna talk to you.”

“But _I_ don't wanna talk to you.”

“Okay, I thought you would be interested in the fact that since Frisk left the Underground he has been looking for a soul for you, but if you insist.” Sans turned and took slow steps towards the exit.

“Wait.” Flowey groaned. Sans stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Are you being serious?”

“Have I ever lied to you?”

“Yes.”

Sans giggled.

“But this time is different.” He turned again and sat on the floor.

“He's such a stubborn, I can't believe it.”

“I know, but he's a good boy.”

“What do you want to say to me? You didn't come here just to say that, did you?”

“If he appeared now and gave you the soul, would you take it?”

“Are you asking me as Flowey or...?”

“Both.”

“I don't know, but... Hm… After all, why are you asking me this?”

“Nothing, I don't expect you to feel empathy, but Frisk has worn himself out a lot in the last few months trying to find a solution for your “problem” and I don't want the kid's efforts to be in vain.”

“Well, that’s not my problem. I can still go up there and kill a human and get a soul myself.”

The skeleton's eyes went dark.

“So why you didn't until now?”

Flowey hesitated.

“I... N-no... STOP BOTHERING ME OK!?” The flower turned his glance away.

“How gentle of you, you’re waiting for him.”

He looked back at Sans, now more irritated and a little embarrassed.

“I’M NOT WAITING FOR HIM! It's that damn Asriel.”

“Heh, I'm glad I can count on your cooperation.” Sans got back to his feet.

“Frisk talked to him at the end.”

“Huh?”

“You didn't see it because I had taken your souls. But Frisk and Asriel met and... Ugh I hate to say that, but Asriel likes him a lot.”

“It looks like Frisk liked the boy too.”

“How will Frisk get a soul without taking from someone who died?”

“I have no idea, but he won't give up until he succeeds.”

“That's true.”

“Welp, I have to go. I have a shortcut.”

“Don’t come back.”

“Sure”

Sans walked to a dark corner of the room and disappeared, leaving Flowey alone with his own thoughts.

“So you didn't give up on me, did you?” He smirked and sank back into the ground.

...

Hope fills him with determination.


End file.
